“Liars”
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Saga Andreatos es una experimentado y eficiente agente de la CIA, sin embargo cuando debido a un accidente su compañero que además es su gemelo queda fuera de circulación, le es asignado un nuevo compañero con quien las cosas no salen como el pensaba en u


Titulo:

**Titulo: "**Liars"

**Autor: **Umi.Reira.S

**Beta: **N/A

**Traductor: **N/A

**Razon: **Ninguna

**Dedicatoria: **A nadie

**Personajes: **

**Principales: **Milo, Camus, Saga, Shaka

**Secundarios: **Kanon. Dohko. Shion

**Incidentales: **Aioria, Shura, Aioros, Mu, DM, Afrodita, Aldebaran, Radamanthys, y algunos otros.

**Originales:**Dayanne, Michael Wallace, Andrei Achavanov, Nicolai Achavanov, William Robertson.

**Parejas: **

**Principales: **Milo x Camus, Saga x Shaka

**Secundarias:**

**Genero: **Accion, Romance, Drama

**Clasificacion: **PG-13

**Advertencias: **

**Estado: **Terminado one-shot

**Comentarios adicionales: **Este fic lo comencé a escribir el 25 de Abril pero por razones ajenas a mi voluntad, lo tuve que dejar después sucedieron cosas, cambie de trabajo, perdí mis archivos y varias situaciones que me llevaron a no terminarlo, hoy que tengo mis actualizaciones completas, me he decidido a terminar este shot y escribir otro que debo, espero les agrade ya que esta basado un poco en aquella película protagonizada por Arnold Schwarzenegger, y olvide el nombre de la actriz, en fin llamada mentiras verdaderas aunque la trama es muy distinta y en un libro llamado El Onceavo Mandamiento, además de que tenia tiempo queriendo darme gusto al escribir algo sobre la pareja de Saga x Shaka; adoro las historias que involucran a policías, ladrones y demás así que tendrá bastante de ello.

**Resumen: **Saga Andreatos es una experimentado y eficiente agente de la CIA, sin embargo cuando debido a un accidente su compañero que además es su gemelo queda fuera de circulación, le es asignado un nuevo compañero con quien las cosas no salen como el pensaba en un principio, sin embargo su primer caso resulta ser mas que peligroso tanto que deben recurrir a un "muerto", Milo Stravos un mítico agente que se vera obligo a regresar de la "tumba", para saldar viejas cuentas…

"_**Liars"**_

_**By U.R.S.R**_

**New York.**

El pasillo estaba completamente oscuro, a sus espaldas no podía observarse nada, al fin una oxidada puerta se alzo ante ellos, se miraron a los ojos y ambos comprendieron lo que el otro quería decir, se conocían a la perfección.

Una mano se acerco cautelosa a la manija de la puerta después de unos segundos procedió a abrirla lentamente, acto seguido entraron al cuarto en el cual varios hombres sen encontraban reunidos alrededor de una mesa redonda.

-¡Alto ahí, están detenidos!-…menciono uno de los dos hombres que habían ingresado a aquel lugar.

Aquellos que, momentos antes se encontraban sentados en aquella mesa se levantaron al instante, tomando las armas que reposaban sobre aquella vieja mesa de madera.

-¿Qué pueden hacer? ustedes son solo dos y nosotros somos 10-…sentencio uno de los hombres confiado en que sus posibilidades eran mayores a los de aquellos reflejos que estaban ante el.

Los gemelos sonrieron ya que segundos después fueron ellos quienes se convirtieron en mayoría cuando aquellos 10 hombres se encontraron rodeados de muchos más.

Aquellos al verse en minoría decidieron rendirse al menos así lo había parecido, pero no todos estaban dispuestos a aquella toma tan pacifica; los agentes comenzaron a sacar esposados uno a uno a aquellos hombres fue ahí que, al pasar el que parecía llevaba la batuta en aquella reunión que el mayor de los gemelos noto algo anormal.

Flavio Stranezzi un famoso mafioso que había estado operando en New York, y sobre el cual la INTERPOL y la CIA andaban tras sus pasos, no dejaría que lo atraparan tan fácilmente.

El mayor de los gemelos quiso advertirlos pero no fue suficiente antes que pudiera siquiera dar la voz de alarma, pudo ver como agentes y criminales por igual se tiraban hacia el suelo en un intento por evitar que aquella explosión les provocara daño alguno.

Stranezzi fue atrapado pero las consecuencias habían sido terribles muchos agentes habían muerto y resultado heridos, entre ellos uno de los detectives y agentes especiales de la CIA Kanon Andreatos, quien había sucumbido bajo un estado de coma del cual no parecía poder regresar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Langley, Virginia Oficinas Centrales de la CIA.**

4 meses habían transcurrido desde aquel catastrófico episodio, Saga se negaba a que le asignaran un nuevo compañero pues se empeñaba en asegurar que su gemelo despertaría tarde o temprano, al menos es la esperanza que tenia.

Sin embargo sus jefes no estaban dispuestos a seguir cumpliendo "su caprichito", ya que Saga era uno, si no es que el mejor agente que la CIA tenia en activo y no podían darse el lujo de perderlo, bastante tenían con que le otro gemelo estuviera convaleciente.

-¡No aceptare un nuevo compañero!-…decía furico el de cabellos índigos, le parecía indignante que le asignaran un nuevo compañero, como si estuvieran dando por muerto a su gemelo, eso no lo aceptaría jamás, ¡Nunca!, Kanon se recuperaría.

-Saga entiendo tu sentir de verdad, yo aprecio a Kanon pero esto no puede continuar así necesitamos que vuelvas a estar de servicio-…dijo el director de la CIA y por ende el jefe de Saga.

-Bien entonces lo hare solo-…sentencio el gemelo.

-Sabes que es peligroso que trabajes solo, piensa que solo será por un tiempo, además no entiendo por que te alteras tanto sabias que Kanon seria trasladado a la división de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de fuego (ATAF), se separarían de cualquier forma-

-Pero no es lo mismo-

El de cabellos verdes se llevo los dedos a la sien tratando de serenarse, Saga Andreatos era el mejor agente con el que contaba, era sereno, responsable, y no solía perder los estribos con facilidad, acostumbraba ser frío y analítico, pero cuando se ponía en aquel plan nada lo hacia cambiar.

-Por Favor Saga se racional-

El peliazul se sentó bufando en el asiento frente a su jefe, sabia que Shion tenia razón, no estaba siendo racional en aquellos momentos se parecía mas a Kanon que a el mismo.

Cuando el y Kanon supieron del traslado del gemelo menor se alegraron ya que es algo que el mas impulsivo de ellos buscaba con ahínco, al terminar la misión que se les había asignado, Kanon seria trasladado sin embargo las cosas no habían salido bien y ahora Kanon se encontraba postrado en aquella cama de hospital.

-De acuerdo-…dijo al fin.

Shion sonrío al ver que había logrado su cometido…-Bien pasando al otro punto que tenia que tratar contigo, necesito que tu y tu nuevo compañero se acoplen lo mas pronto posible-…los verdes ojos del gemelo le miraron con un brillo mortal, sin embargo el de cabellos verdes ignoro aquello por completo…-tenemos la sospecha de que Andrei Achavanov esta operando ilícitamente en…-

-Espera, espera-…dijo el gemelo tratando de asimilar la reciente información…-¿Me estas hablando del mismo Andrei Achavanov que murió hace 3 años?-…dijo aun incrédulo.

-Si, no estamos seguros pero de ser cierto el rumor de que no ha muerto y esta operando, entonces tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto-

-Pero...todo el mundo sabe que el mítico Escorpión y Achavanov se mataron mutuamente-

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que muchas veces los criminales fingen su muerte para operar desde las sombras-

-Es que aun me cuesta creerlo-

-Me gustaría que solo fuese un rumor ya que no me agradaría saber que perdí a mi mejor hombre en vano-

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga miraba con cierta desconfianza al rubio que viajaba en el asiento de copilo del auto que conducía.

Hacia no mas de una semana que se lo habían presentado como su nuevo compañero, sin embargo a el todavía no terminaba de agradarle.

Siempre estaban en desacuerdo, además de que le parecía alguien en extremo arrogante y lo era, el rubio se tenía como el mejor agente de la CIA, cosa con la que por supuesto Saga no estaba conforme.

Shaka Fontanelli le parecía en verdad un tipo insufrible, soberbio, orgulloso, pagado de si mismo, con aquella expresión de calma, jamás perdía los estribos, y siempre hacia ver a Saga como un idiota o al menos es la percepción que Saga tenia, peor compañero no pudieron asignarle, además había sido trasladado de la Oficina Ejecutora de Leyes sobre Drogas (DEA).

Con un gruñido regreso su atención a la carretera delante de el, y es que en aquel momento que el rubio parecía disfrutar de una tranquila siesta, se veía tan pacifico, tan…hermoso.

Si, había una cosa que Saga Andreatos reconocía de su compañero era precisamente la belleza que este poseía, una belleza arrebatadora que pudo apreciar en cuanto le vio por primera vez, claro que con su forma de ser hacia que desmereciera mucho al menos a los ojos del gemelo.

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, Saga bajo del vehiculo sin molestarse en despertar a su compañero, no necesitaba hacerlo había aprendido que aunque el rubio parecía estar completamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños, nunca lo estaba en realidad.

Y así fue ni bien el de cabellos índigo terminaba de sacar las carpetas con información de la parte posterior del auto, cuando el rubio ya se encaminaba al edificio donde la CIA tenia sus oficinas centrales, el gemelo gruño molesto ya que su compañero entraba tan campante por aquel lugar, mientras el cargaba todas aquellas pesadas carpetas, un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, pero ¿Qué mas podía esperar de aquel pedante rubio?

No les sorprendió ver que en la oficina de Shion les esperase Dohko Lee Hong, Secretario de Defensa Nacional, y William Robertson, Vicepresidente de los USA.

-Es inaudito-…exclamaba este ultimo…-Achavanov murió, ¿me quiere hacer creer que ha regresado de la tumba?-…dijo sarcástico.

-Yo no quiero hacerle creer nada señor Vicepresidente, lo cierto es que la información que hemos recibido nos señala que esta organizando la creación de un gran arsenal nuclear-

-Pero no tiene pruebas-

-Si me permiten interrumpir, si las tenemos-…dijo Saga quien tomaba una de las carpetas que cargara momentos antes…-Este es Nicolai Achavanov, el único hijo de Andrei y tenemos informes sobre sus últimos movimientos, ha estado cerrando tratos con gente del bajo mundo en diferentes países además que es quien se esta encargando de adquirir lo que se necesita para la construcción del arsenal-

-pero eso no me prueba que Achavanov sigue vivo, solo que su hijo se hace cargo del "negocio familiar"-

-Yo le puedo asegurar Sr. Robertson que Achavanov esta mas vivo que nunca, la fuente que me lo informo es muy confiable-

El Vicepresidente se sentó en uno de los muebles con pesar, los presentes guardaron silencio cada uno cavilando las posibilidades, el que Achavanov estuviese vivo era sumamente peligroso en todos sus años de operación ninguna fuerza policial en el mundo había sido capaz de detenerle, sus golpes eran certeros y mortales.

Solo había existido un hombre que fue capaz de detenerle, por muchos años se mantuvieron peleando hombro a hombro, aquel hombre había sido capaz de derrumbarle sus mejores negocios, incluso le había "matado", o al menos es lo que pensaban ahora se sabia que no había sido así.

-Estamos en problemas-…sentencio Robertson…-Sin el Escorpión honestamente no veo como sean capaz de detenerle-…Saga frunció el seño, y pudo notar que el rubio se turbo a el tampoco le gusto el comentario les estaban subestimando, no era un secreto que no había agente como el mítico "Escorpión", pero ellos eran buenos, muy buenos casi tanto como aquel.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-…el hombre que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo ello, se animo a hablar.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-…dijo el vicepresidente.

-Tenemos excelentes agentes capaz de llevar a cabo el mas riesgosos de los trabajos, pero no me refería a eso en si, si no que aun podemos contar con el "Escorpión"-

-¡Que broma es esta!, el "escorpión" esta muerto-

-¿Ha oído hablar del programa de protección a testigos Señor?-…los 4 hombres que se encontraban con el, en esa oficina voltearon a verle con los ojos abiertos de par debido a la sorpresa que aquella revelación les traía…-Si señores, Milo Stravos esta vivo-…sentencio el pelirrojo revelando aquel secreto, que desencadenaría muchas cosas…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York.**

El despertador sonaba insistentemente hasta que una mano que salio de aquellos montones de cobijas que estaban sobre la cama, lo tomaba y lo aventaba al suelo para silenciarlo al fin.

Satisfecho con ello, se disponía a seguir con su descanso hasta que una mano de piel mas clara comenzó a regalarle sutiles caricias a su mejilla, sonrío.

Aquellas caricias no cesaron hasta que se decidió a abrir sus parpados revelando el par de ojos grisáceos, para poder ver lo que para el era la imagen mas hermosa de todas…aquel pelirrojo de ensueño que le miraba con aquellos zafiros que tanto adoraba.

¡Dioses cuanto amaba a ese hombre!, pensó para si.

-Buenos días dormilón-…le dijo con aquella sensual voz el de cabellos rojizos.

-buenos días amor-…contesto aquel acercándose a su rostro para recibirlo con el beso de los buenos días.

-¿Vas a ir a trabajar hoy?-…pregunto el ojigris.

-Si, tengo dos autopsias pendientes-

-Tengo algunos pendientes en la oficina pero ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos la tarde libre para hacer lo que nos plazca?-

-¿cualquier cosa?-…preguntaba el pelirrojo en tono sugerente.

-Si lo que tú desees-…dijo antes de robarle nuevamente el aliento al de zafiros, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse candentes y hubiesen continuado pero fueron interrumpidos por el molesto sonido del teléfono del pelinegro.

-¡Demonios!-…murmuro al separase de su pareja y tomar el aparato…-¿Diga?-…contesto en un tono nada amigable.

-_Disculpe que lo interrumpa Señor Wallace-_dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, que el pelinegro reconoció como la de su secretaria.

-¿Qué sucede?-…pregunto hastiado de que el trabajo lo siguiese hasta en su casa.

-_Hay un hombre que insiste en hablar con usted dice que es algo de carácter urgente_-

-¿te dijo cual es su nombre?-

_-Si se llama Saga Andreatos, le dije que usted llega hasta después de las 10, pero insiste en verle me dijo que le llamase-_

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, ¿Te dijo sobre que asunto quería hablar conmigo?-

_-No, solo me pidió que le mencionara que viene de parte de Shion Somers, y Dohko Lee Hong-_

Escuchar aquellos nombres supuso para Wallace toda una revolución y es que sabia que el hecho de que aquellos hombres irrumpieran en su vida no podía traer nada bueno, observo al pelirrojo quien le miraba atentamente, intento relajar su expresión ya que no deseaba preocuparlo, si había alguien que le conocía mejor que el mismo era Camus, o al menos es lo que aquel Frances creía, no tenia idea de cuan equivocado estaba.

-Hazlo pasar a mi oficina y dile que me espere, estaré ahí en media hora-…y sin decir más colgó para levantarse de la cama.

-¿Sucede algo?-…inquirió el galo, el pelinegro le volteo a ver regalándole una sonría.

-Nada solo trabajo, ya sabes hay un pequeño problema en el muelle nada que no pueda solucionarse-

-¿Podrás tomarte la tarde libre?-

-Por supuesto, nuestro plan sigue en pie así que espérame en tu oficina pasare por ti-…le guiño un ojo y después entro al baño, no deseaba hablar mas sobre el tema.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de baño se miro al espejo el cual le regalo el reflejo de un hombre de no más de 30 años, de cabellos cortos y negros, ojos grises y piel bronceada.

El era Michael Wallace un atractivo hombre de 32 años, que era el encargado de manejar el muelle Neoyorquino, nada entraba o salía de ahí sin que el lo supiese, se decía que aquel muelle era el mas seguro de los Estados Unidos desde que el estaba al frente.

Miro por una ultima vez la imagen que le regalaba el espejo, el era Michael Wallace y no había una sola razón para desenterrar a un "muerto", por que eso es lo que era Milo Stravos un muerto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga Andreatos esperaba en la oficina de Michael Wallace, se sentía algo ansioso debía reconocer que el hecho de conocer a la leyenda que significa Milo Stravos le ponía algo nervioso.

El Escorpión ya se dedicaba a patear los traseros de los peores delincuentes del mundo cuando ellos aun usaban uniforme.

Según tenia entendido no era mucho mayor que ellos ya que el y Kanon contaban con 24 años, y "El Escorpión" debía contar con 32, ya que había "muerto" a los 29 años.

Por esa razón se decía que murió demasiado joven, aun le faltaba mucho por dar.

Se entretuvo un rato observando aquella oficina, las paredes de un sobrio color azul con algunos cuadros adornándolas, la alfombra de un color grisáceo que hacia juego con las paredes, el caro escritorio de cristal, sobre el que reposaba un monitor, un teléfono y algunas carpetas, además de un portarretrato, la oficina tenia un estilo minimalista, debía reconocer de muy buen gusto.

Y tuvo que reconocer que valla que el Sr. Wallace tenia buen gusto cuando cediendo a su curiosidad observo la foto que guardaba aquel portarretrato, se trataba de un hombre, uno muy hermoso con aquellos cabellos rojizos, la piel nieva, y aquellos profundos zafiros que le sonreían, no corrección no le sonreían a el si no a quien estuviese tomando la foto.

Al fin después de mucho esperar escucho que alguien tomaba la perilla de la puerta, también escucho la voz de un hombre que le ordenaba a la secretaria que nadie le molestase, entonces entro.

Saga se quedo asombrado la imagen que tenia ante si no es lo que esperaba, y es que ciertamente el hombre frente así era atractivo pero no se comparaba con la imagen que había visto del que alguna fuese el arma mas letal de la CIA.

-¿Supongo que usted es el agente Andreatos?-…le pregunto aquel hombre al tiempo en que le extendía su mano, y se sentaba tras aquel escritorio de cristal.

-Si, Saga Andreatos-…se presento el peliañil.

-Michael Wallace un placer conocerle, ¿Y dígame agente Andreatos en que puedo servirle?-

-Necesitamos su cooperación para un caso-

-Bueno en ese caso supongo que quiere ver los informes de los recientes desembarques, puedo mostrárselos pero déjeme decirle que nada entra sin que yo lo note y…-

-No, No me explique bien no deseo su cooperación Sr. Wallace si no la de Milo Stravos "El escorpión"-

El pelinegro le miro con una expresión indescifrable por unos segundos…-creo que sigo sin comprender a que se refiere agente-

-OH si que lo sabe, Milo Stravos ex agente de la CIA esta vivo y es indispensable su cooperación con este caso-

-Usted no entiende ese hombre fue enterrado hace tres años, no veo la necesidad de sacarlo de su tumba me niego a hacerlo-…dijo dejando entrever un poco la furia que le suponía el saber que alguien mas sabia que "El escorpión", estaba vivo.

-Agente Stravos estamos hablando de un caso no solo de seguridad nacional si no mundial y…-

-¡No me interesa de que sea el caso!, no cooperare de algún modo-…dijo exaltado y se levanto del asiento de aquel escritorio, para después darle la espalda a Andreatos y observar el mar que se apreciaba através de los grandes ventanales de su oficina.

Andreatos frunció el seño pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder…-Aun cuando se trate de detener a Andrei Achavanov-

El pelinegro volteo con una expresión entre sorpresa y contrariedad al escuchar el nombre del Némesis del Escorpión…-Es imposible el esta…-…Balbuceo…

-¿Muerto?-…dijo con una sonrisa Saga…-Parece que Stravos y Achavanov no pensaban tan diferente después de todo-

-No puedo creerlo-…dijo aun incrédulo sentándose en su silla, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Mire a final de cuentas lo dejare a su criterio pero lo crea o no Achavanov esta vivo, y esta creando armas mortales tanto nucleares como virales, y usted sabe que no se detiene ante nada, solo un hombre ha sido capaz de detenerle y créame que no hubiésemos querido tener que recurrir a "un muerto" para ello, pero es necesario nadie sabe mejor como piensa y maquina Achavanov que Stravos, aquí le dejo la información del caso-…dijo extendiéndole una carpeta.

-Espero que piense en lo que le dije, mi compañero y yo partiremos mañana para Alemania seria un honor encontrar en ese equipo al mítico Escorpión, hasta luego-…dijo y se retiro dejando a un pensativo pelinegro.

Michael Wallace se levanto de su asiento al tiempo en que de una caja de seguridad que se hallaba escondida tras la cava donde guardaba sus vinos, una especie de teléfono tecleo un numero y después lo cerro, espero por espacio de unos segundos antes de que este sonara.

-Escorpión-…contesto, escucho lo que la otra persona le decía por la línea…-Si, ya estoy al tanto entonces es cierto el infeliz de Achavanov esta vivo-…dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño…-De acuerdo, gracias por la información-…y acto seguido colgó.

Se sirvió un poco de Brandy en un vaso y lo bebió de golpe, debía tranquilizarse tenia que pensar las cosas muy seriamente, observo la carpeta que Andreatos le dejase la tomo pero volvió a dejarla allí no, se lo había prometido a si mismo no debía desenterrar a un muerto, Milo Stravos estaba muerto y así debía quedarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Y bien?-…indago el Director de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA).

-Habrá que esperar no se negó pero, tampoco acepto-

-¿Le explicaste todo?-…el de cabellos añiles afirmo con la cabeza.

-Tranquilízate habrá que esperar-…le dijo el Secretario de Defensa, el peliverde tan solo le miro entendiendo el mensaje que aquellos ojos pardos le enviaban.

-Señores debo retirarme-…dijo el Vicepresidente levantándose del asiento que ocupaba en la oficina del director…-Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender, espero que me mantengan informado-…y sin decir mas se retiro.

-Ese hombre no me agrada-…dijo Andreatos.

-A mi tampoco, fue muy extraño la forma en que obtuvo el puesto-

-No solo eso piensa lanzarse como Presidente, aunque tal vez logre serlo antes-…murmuro el pelirrojo.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Solo puedo decirte que mis sospechas no, corrección que al fin tendré las pruebas para incriminarlo y créeme mañana por la mañana el Escorpión pisara las oficinas de la CIA-…dijo antes de salir de aquella oficina dejando a todos con la duda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo el paseo se la había pasado distraído cosa que fue notada por su pareja…-gracias a esas pruebas se pudo descubrir que el asesino…-Camus cayo al ver que su pareja no le ponía la mas minima atención.

-¿Sabias que Hyoga es mi amante y te abandonare por el?-…le dijo tratando de ver si así obtenía su atención, si había alguien que le desagradase a Michael Wallace era Hyoga Ivanov compañero de profesión de Camus y quien trabajase con el pelirrojo, y eso se debía al interés que no se negó en ocultar el ruso, sin embrago ahora sabia que ni Camus le abandonaría nunca, y que Hyoga había encontrado el amor donde menos lo esperaba, con uno de sus colegas Ikki Kido.

Los rusos no eran personas gratas para el americano.

-aja-…musito el ojigris mientras movía distraídamente su café, ante la falta de interés de su pareja el molesto pelirrojo se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a irse solo así fue que el pelinegro reacciono al fin.

-Camus espera no te enojes-…dijo tomándole delicadamente del brazo.

-Me has ignorado toda la tarde y me pides que ¿No me enoje?-…dijo bastante furioso.

-Tienes razón amor, lo siento es que…tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza-

-Michael todos tenemos problemas en el trabajo pero no por eso dejamos que influyan en nuestra vida-…decía aun molesto el galo.

-lo se, lo se es solo que ahhh, tienes razón es mejor olvidarlo-…dijo sonriéndole…-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa y te compenso de mejor manera?-…dijo abrazándole y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja juguetonamente, algo que sabia desquiciaba al Frances este por su parte reprimió un gemidito ante este gesto.

-De… de acuerdo-…musito antes de soltarse del agarre del americano y caminar, detestaba la muestras de afecto en publico aunque…dejaba que el americano le tomase de la mano era una forma de decir "Es mío".

Y valla que funcionaba ya que las muchas chicas que habían observado a ese par de bombones en aquel café suspiraron resignadas…"Que desperdicio", pensaban.

Milo Stravos era de origen griego, sin embargo sus padres se fueron a vivir a America cuando contaba con tan solo 6 meses de nacido, lo que le permitió obtener la doble nacionalidad.

Destacado alumno y deportista el inquieto y precoz joven Stravos supo que deseaba ser policía cuando a sus 13 años observo como la famosa división de S.W.A.T detenía a unos asaltantes de bancos en una situación critica mientras amenazaban con matar a los rehenes, El y su padre uno de ellos.

A los 18 años ingreso a la Academia su plan era estar unos cuantos años en las calles para después hacer el examen para S.W.A.T, y así fue que con tan solo 22 años y siendo un hecho sin precedentes ingreso a la famosa Special Weapons and Tatics (Armas y Tácticas Especiales).

Pronto comenzó a adquirir fama como uno de los mejores elementos, amante del peligro y de la belleza (masculina o femenina entre sus amantes no había distinción), era temerario, tenia un enorme instinto, un cazador, un depredador nato, lo que llevo a la Famosa Agencia Central de Inteligencia a fijarse en el.

Dos años más tarde cuando el griego contaba con 24 años era parte del cuerpo especial de la CIA.

No tardo en destacar y en convertirse no solo en el mejor agente en activo de la Agencia, y el arma mas letal y mortífera de la CIA; a lo largo de su carrera como agente el apodado "Escorpión" solo tuvo dos compañeros ya que prefería trabajar solo, sin embargo estos no tuvieron un destino muy bueno.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en servicio El escorpión se canso de destrabar bandas, carteles, atrapar a los criminales internacionales mas buscados tachados de "Inatrapables", lo que le valió ganarse enemigos mortales.

Milo gano mucho a lo largo de aquellos años al servicio de la CIA pero sin duda alguna perdió mucho, si se pusiera en una balanza sin duda alguna se podría decir que perdió mas, mucho mas.

Después de aquella tarde en que después de enfrentarse a su Némesis Andrei Achavanov aquel al que nunca ningún agente pudo atrapar, pero aquel al que el Escorpión se encargo de mandar al carajo cada una de sus operaciones y se diera por muerto a ambos, Milo Stravos ingreso al Programa de Protección a Testigos.

La decisión se tomo por muchos aspectos, entre ellos el hecho de que seguir con vida aun con Achavanov fuera de circulación era un verdadero peligro para el agente, eso sin contar todas las cosas por las que el agente pasó.

Cuando decimos que Milo Stravos tuvo muchas perdidas no es mentira, Sus padre, Hermano, Cuñada y sobrina, fueron asesinados por uno de los capos Italianos mas temido de toda Europa Francesco Montezolli, por supuesto que el escorpión se encargo de cobrar venganza por ello, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que cambiar de residencia debido a los múltiples atentados que recibía?, su dirección llego a ser secreto aun entre sus propios congeneres casi, casi un secreto de estado.

Y que decir de la mucha gente inocente que murió por su causa, cuando una bomba explotaba simplemente por que estaba tomando un café, o algún automóvil cargado de matones disparaba a diestra y siniestra.

Su vida era ya insostenible y sus únicos dos compañeros habían muerto uno de ellos Dayanne a manos de Achavanov, para Milo era difícil olvidar las circunstancias en que se dieron la muerte de su compañera esa era una de las razones por las que deseaba atrapar a Achavanov mas que nada en este mundo.

En un principio Milo detesto la vida pacifica, aun cuando al fin podía dormir tranquilo y es que en su vida de agente ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse; para el la vida común era aburrida, sin emociones sin tomar en cuenta que había tenido que cambiar su apariencia con una peluca de cabellos cortos y negros diciéndole adiós a su adorada melena de rubios rizos, y unos pupilentes grises cubrían las preciosas turquesas que poseía por ojos; había decidido que regresaría a como diera lugar, Dohko le dijo que se tomara unos días y lo pensara mejor.

Fue ahí que mientras paseaba por las calles de New York que conoció a la razón por la que decidiera enterrar a Milo Stravos de por vida, Camus Chandonne.

Camus Chandonne de nacionalidad Francesa, había logrado ser el Director del Servicio Medico Forense, tenaz, con un agudo sentido para desenterrar misterios, un hombre de temple frío, y carácter estoico, fue el único capaz de mantener a raya la naturaleza inquieta y temeraria del escorpión, era Sardónico que se enamorara de alguien tan ligado a la muerte y a la policía como Camus.

Cuando le vio por primera vez al salir del edificio que constituían el Servicio Medico Forense, quedo prendado de aquel hombre de belleza sin igual.

Los primeros días le siguió y con ayuda de su sentido y mañas de espía que aun corrían por sus venas, averiguo hasta su número de seguridad social.

No se atrevía a hablarle no sabia por que aquella frialdad le intimidaban ¡A El!, el temible cazador.

-Si tienes algún asunto conmigo será mejor que hables de una vez-…fue lo que le dijo el pelirrojo aquel día en que le encaro.

Milo sonrío al saberse descubierto…-Valla creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque-…dijo mas para si…-De acuerdo, lamento seguirte como un loco desquiciado no quiero que pienses que soy un acosador es solo que me interesa conocerte-

-¿En serio?-…dijo con algo de sarcasmo el pelirrojo, eso era obvio.

-lo admito hoy no ando muy elocuente pero ¿Qué te parece si te invito un café en compensación?-…dijo con aquella arrebatadora sonrisa que tantos corazones le había ganado.

Por alguna razón que el mismo Frances desconocía acepto, así tomaron el primero de muchos cafés que le siguieron, 6 meses después ya se estaban mudando a vivir un departamento que ambos habían comprado y que respetaba el estilo de ambos, tan diferentes entre si, pero completamente compatibles.

Camus no era un hombre muy afectivo por decirlo de algún modo, pero Milo le amaba como era, así le conoció, así le quería sin embargo el bicho sabia que en la intimidad las barreras del Sr. Hielo se derretían por completo ante el fuego que todo el americano representaba.

Eso no quitaba que si bien Milo era celoso y posesivo, el galo no se quedaba atrás muy al contrario podía ser aun mas celoso y posesivo que el heleno.

Una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba el heleno era cuando el Frances le hablaba de sus casos, con los datos que le proporcionaba terminaba resolviendo los casos que, muchas veces el forense había resuelto por si solo.

Fue por esa razón que Michael Wallace decidió enterrar a Milo Stravos para siempre, y por el momento no estaba interesado en dejarle salir.

El rubio dejo de lado sus cavilaciones y decidió concentrarse en los dientes que torturaban su cuello con doloroso placer, se dejaría arrastra por todo el amor y la pasión que aquel hombre era capaz de despertar en el, y dejaría de pensar en todo lo demás no tenia caso aquel asunto estaba zanjado y tan muerto como Milo Stravos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba Andrei Achavanov era poder respirar el aire libre, después de tanto tiempo ocultándose se sentía libre de nuevo como un renacer, lastima que eso solo fuera a medias.

La silla de ruedas que transportaba a aquel maltrecho cuerpo le recordaba que no era del todo libre, no solo por que se trataba de un "muerto", si no por que además debía estar atado a aquella silla de ruedas de por vida después de que un miserable le provocara la perdida de un brazo y una pierna, sin contar que el mismo miserable era el responsable de que solo contase con un ojo.

Nunca había detestado, ni deseado con tanto ahínco la muerte de alguien como la de Milo Stravos el apodado Escorpión, aquel infeliz que estuvo a punto de atraparle que le obligo a tener que desistir de muchos de sus planes, que fue capaz de infiltrarse a su equipo, aun cuando el tenia un diestro olfato capaz de detectar a las ratas como les llamaba el a los policías a kilómetros de distancia, no fue capaz de detectarle.

No solo eso fue responsable de que muchos de sus golpes no se realizaran el mas importante, la creación de aquel mortífero Virus que el escorpión logro evitar, un virus que ahora había retomado y que estaba terminado.

Por supuesto el también le pego, jamás olvidara su rostro cuando le hablo de la forma en que mato a su compañera Dayanne, a quien disfruto torturando recordar eso hacia que una sonrisa le apareciera en el rostro.

Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado ahora el, Andrei Achavanov o como se hacia llamar ahora Jurguen Offenstranzz, lograría aquello que tanto había anhelado destara la tercera guerra mundial, un hecho bélico del cual obviamente el se beneficiaria, tan solo necesitaba lanzar un ataque nuclear a USA desde Rusia con ayuda de su contacto en aquel país, y el Vicepresidente Robertson o mejor dicho el que seria entonces el Presidente Robertson se encargaría de lo demás.

Después vendría el virus, cuya cura solo sus laboratorios poseerían eso le haría inmensamente millonario; morirían muchas personas pero ¿Qué no siempre se deben hacer sacrificios por un fin? sobre todo si ese fin te beneficia, además ayudaría al planeta después de todo este estaba sobrepoblado.

Seria un nuevo inicio, un inicio donde solo sobrevivirían los más fuertes, su propio "Apocalipsis" y el seria el Rey que gobernaría sobre todo.

Sonrío Malévolamente, ya podía vislumbrar su propio Edén…unos pasos a su espalda le hicieron voltear, un joven de cabellos castaños y fieros ojos verdes se acercaba a el.

Aioria Karisteas el mejor hombre que tenia, en el cual confiaba más incluso aun que en su propio hijo.

-¿Qué sucede Aioria?-

-Tiene una llamada del Sr. Robertson señor-

-Ese idiota, no sabe que nos arriesga pásamelo-…el castaño le dio el teléfono hizo amago de retirarse pero el ruso le hizo con un gesto que se detuviera.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede hablarme de este modo es muy arriesgado?-

-_¿Crees que no lo se?, sin embargo hay algo que debes saber las cosas se están complicando en la CIA no solo saben que estas vivo, ni lo que tramas si no que además el Escorpión…-_

-Lo que la CIA sepa no me importa en lo mas mínimo jamás podrán detenerme, además ¿Que cojones tiene que ver un despreciable muerto en todo esto?, según se murió sin delatarte-

-_Aun así no confían en mi, y ese "muerto" tiene mucho que ver por que resulta que no esta tan muerto como nos hicieron creer, Milo Stravos esta vivo-_

-Si es una broma te juro que…-

_-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?, es verdad yo mismo vi los detalles-_

-Pero…¿Cómo es imposible?, yo mismo vi su cadáver-

-_Lo hicieron pasar por muerto y lo ingresaron en el programa de protección a testigos-_

-Esa inmunda rata-…vocifero, Aioria sabia que algo no andaba bien con su jefe.

-_Y no te agradara saber que vive feliz, y en perfectas condiciones-…dijo recalcándole su estado._

El Ruso intento tranquilizarse perder los estribos no le ayudaría en nada…-Dime, ¿Puedes proporcionarme sus datos?-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El americano miraba como los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer en la gran manzana, iluminando bellamente el océano que se cernía ante ellos.

Por primera vez en tres años no había tenido un sueño tranquilo, al menos no por las mismas razones de antaño a pesar de que deseaba dejar todo aquello en el pasado no podía, aquellas imágenes regresaba a su mente una y otra vez.

Miro al hombre que dormía placidamente en la cama, ¡Dioses cuanto le amaba!, regresar significaría ponerle en peligro y eso es algo que no podía soportar, si algo le sucediera por su causa, por el debía alejarse de todo guardar los enormes deseos que tenia de tomar una beretta y meterle un tiro en la cabeza a la desgraciada rata rusa.

-¡OH Dayanne cuanto lo siento!-…musito con la voz quebrada…-Espero que puedas perdonarme por no poder cumplir la promesa que hice ante tu tumba, en verdad perdóname pero no puedo-…se tiro al suelo mientras trataba de reprimir los sollozos y es que el recuerdo de la muerte de Dayanne Reagans era algo que aun dolía.

Con esfuerzos logro tranquilizarse y fue por ello que pudo distinguir un ruido proveniente del salón de su casa, fue muy leve un pequeño chasquido pero lo suficiente para ponerlo alerta, con suma precaución se asomo por la ventana fueron solo unos segundos los que le tomaron observar la calle por completo, pero lo suficiente para notar dos autos que no pertenecían a aquel lugar visitantes podría pensarse pero el sabia que no era así.

Sin contar que había percibido el movimiento de alguien en su jardín, con sigilo se deslizo a su cama donde procedió a despertar al pelirrojo tapándole la boca delicadamente en el proceso.

El pelirrojo despertó sobresaltado mirando con sus zafiros que ahora presumían su tamaño ante la sorpresa de la que era objeto, miro al pelinegro quien le pedía que guardase silencio, no entendía que sucedía pero su razón le decía que debía obedecer.

Lentamente retiro la mano que mantenía captora la boca del Frances y se acerco a su oído…-Necesito que hagas lo que te pido confía en mi, sígueme y no hagas ruido alguno-

El galo estaba confundido mas sin embargo hizo todo aquello que el pelinegro le pedía, se levanto de la cama para ver asombrado como el americano sacaba una pistola de la caja fuerte que se escondía bajo la alfombra, saco un par de cartuchos que se guardo en la bolsa del pantalón deportivo que vestía, el por su parte a penas y tuvo tiempo de ponerse un traje deportivo ya que inmediatamente el pelinegro abrió el ventanal observo hacia fuera y después de amarrar las largas sabanas le pido que descendiese por ellas.

-Estas loco-…susurro el galo…-Me matare-

-No lo harás confía en mi-…suspirando hizo caso de lo que el pelinegro le pedía bajando cuidadosamente por aquella cuerda improvisada, el pelinegro se tomo menos tiempo en bajar y con una agilidad sorprendente, de pronto le pareció que aquel hombre era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Camus tuvo que suprimir un grito cuando un hombre apareció de la nada apuntándole con una pistola, pero Michael fue más rápido y lo derribo de un tiro.

-Explícame que sucede aquí-...dijo exaltado lo que alerto a los demás invasores de su casa.

-Camus no es el momento-…dijo antes de atraer hacia así al pelirrojo y dispararle a otro individuo, salieron de aquella casa y justo en ese momento un automóvil negro se detuvo frente a ellos la puerta trasera se abrió…

-¡Milo entren!-…exclamo un hombre de cabellos índigo, que Stravos reconoció como el agente que le visito en el día, no lo pensó antes de jalar a Camus hacia e auto.

El otro automóvil que se encontraba varado en la calle comenzó a seguirles disparándoles, a pesar que los vidrios eran a prueba de balas la mayoría no podía evitar agacharse ante los impactos de balas, los dos helenos abrieron las ventanillas para poder disparar al auto que les perseguía, dos tiros y dejaron fuera de circulación a su perseguidor al ponchar ambas llantas delanteras.

Una vez que la calma se habia instalado y que los ocupantes de aquel Lincoln negro se supieron a salvo, fue el impetuoso escorpión quien rompió el silencio.

-Dohko ¿Me puedes explicar que coño significa esto?-

-Que Achavanov sabe que estas vivo-

-Y no puedo imaginar como fue, ya que solo dos personas sabían que Milo Stravos estaba vivo-…dijo Mordaz.

-En verdad lo siento Milo, no quería que esto llegase a ese extremo pero era inevitable en cuanto mencione que aun vivías en presencia del Vicepresidente Robertson supuse que esto sucedería-

-¿Y aun así te atreviste a revelar que aun seguía vivo?-

-Si, pero todo es por una causa Milo tu sabes que debemos detener a Achavanov aun cuando no te hubiese mencionado ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado antes de que Achavanov llegara a ti?, no estoy seguro que se pueda detenerlo-

-Ya lo he hecho antes-

-Si, y pensamos que había muerto pero ya vez que no es así, el muy infeliz estuvo moviéndose aun cuando nosotros no sabíamos de su existencia, ¡Demonios!-

Milo le miro por unos momentos el no hubiese querido verse inmiscuido en ese asunto lo cierto es que, no podía evitarlo y el lo sabia, lo peor es que ahora Camus también lo estaba…¡Camus!, de pronto recordó que el pelirrojo iba a su lado le miro y pudo ver por la mirada que este tenia que exigía una explicación ¡Ya!

Llegaron a las instalaciones de la CIA en New York…se internaron en una oficina en la que sabían nadie les interrumpiría.

-Ahora si Michael Wallace me debes una explicación y la quiero ¡Ahora!-

-Si, y te la daré-…los presentes de pronto se sintieron en una conversación fuera de lugar pero Milo prefería que se quedasen después de todo solo Dohko conocía la historia completa-

-Mi verdadero nombre es Milo Stravos y soy un ex agente de la CIA-…el galo enarco una ceja, signo ante la incredulidad que aquella revelación le traía.

-Durante el tiempo que estuve en activo capture muchos criminales, sin embargo hubo uno que nunca pude atrapar al menos no encarcelar, su nombre es Andrei Achavanov y es el criminal mas buscado en todo el planeta, no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es bueno, debes saber que el atentado que acabamos de sufrir es solo una milésima parte de lo que ese demonio es capaz de hacer-

-Esto no puede ser es demasiado…-…dijo el galo tratando de procesar todo aquello.

-¿Inverosímil?, lo se pero es la verdad Michael Wallace fue la identidad que me fue asignada cuando entre al programa de Protección a Testigos aquella vez que Milo Stravos murió-

-Pero no estas muerto y…¿Cómo…-…No termino su pregunta al ver que aquel hombre con el que había vivido por mas de dos años comenzaba a quitarse su cabello no, la peluca que todo este tiempo constituyo su cabello, el proceso tardo varios minutos ya que el griego lo sujetaba de tal forma que fuese imposible que se le cayera, después se despojo de los lentes que por todo este tiempo habían sido sus ojos, los ojos con los que había visto por primera vez al galo.

-Este es mi verdadero yo, Milo Stravos el Escorpión-…dijo con el dolor que sabia que esa revelación traería a ambos.

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirme todo este tiempo?-…dijo el galo con aquella furia que de pronto despertó en el.

-No fue mi intención pero era necesario-

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?-…el griego no contesto, era obvio…-¿Planeabas mantenerme en este mentira toda la vida?-

-Lo que hemos vivido no fue una mentira-

-Lo es-

-¡Carajo! Camus si ha habido algo verdadero en mi vida es lo que siento por ti-…dijo desesperado el griego pensando que lo perdía, intento acercarse y tocarle pero el galo le rechazo.

-No me toques, en estos momentos no deseo verte-

-De acuerdo pero tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar-…dijo el griego y salio de aquella habitación, acompañado de sus espectadores quienes rogaban por salir de aquella discusión en la que ellos nada tenían que ver.

Una vez fuera de aquella habitación y asegurándose que estuviera completamente cerrada (por si el galo pensaba en salir) se dirigieron a otra de las oficinas…

-Dohko…-

-No te preocupes Milo estará seguro, te prometo que lo cuidare bien y no le dejare salir-

-Gracias-…el griego asintió.

-¿Cuándo partiremos?-…pregunto esta vez a Shion.

-¿Piensas acompañarnos?-…pregunto el otrora griego en un tono que a su rubio compañero se le antojo ¿entusiasta?, y no supo por que eso le desagrado, Tonto ni que Andreatos le interesara ¿Verdad?

-Si, ya no hay marcha atrás Achavanov cometió su ultimo error al intentar matarnos a mi y a Camus-…dijo en tono mortal el rubio…-Milo Stravos esta de vuelta y esta vez Achavanov será un asunto finiquitado-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Y bien?-…pregunto con impaciencia el ruso.

-Lo lamento señor yo…-

-Fallaron-…sentencio el ruso.

-Lo…lo lamentamos le prometo que la próxima vez…-

-La próxima vez estará muerto por que yo personalmente me encargare de ello-

-Pero Usted…-

-Estoy seguro que el escorpión vendrá por mi, solo debo ser paciente muy pronto uno de los dos dejara de existir-…sonrío mordazmente…-Muy pronto el mundo se librara de aquel insecto rastrero-…dijo con seguridad.

Sus hombres se miraron entre ellos, mas ninguno dijo nada lo único claro es que esta vez alguno de los dos dejaría de existir…para siempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El rubio y el griego se miraron entre si, ninguno de los dos entendía que hacían en aquel lugar sin embargo cuando Stravos les pidió que fuesen a ese lugar no encontraron razón alguna para negarse.

Caminaron hasta situarse frente a una tumba el Nombre de Dayanne Reagans, amada hija, hermana, amiga y compañera podía leerse en la fina lapida de mármol frente a la cual, se encontraba en cuclillas el rubio griego.

-Dayanne-…dijo en lo que pareció mas un murmullo…-Hace mucho tiempo que no venia a verte, espero que me disculpes por tenerte tan abandonada nunca fue mi intención pero…sucedieron tantas cosas, ¿sabes? Es curioso pero pensé que cuando Milo Stravos fue enterrado todo lo que concernía a su pasado debía ser enterrado con el, lo cierto es que nunca fue así debes saber bien que "los viejos hábitos", nunca mueren-

-Jamás pude deslindarme de la Agencia del todo, seguí trabajando para ella-…dijo al tiempo en que del bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla sacaba lo que parecía ser un papel viejo y arrugado…-¿Te he dicho que he leído tu ultima carta muchas veces?, bueno debo reconocer que eso fue al principio después la guarde en algún resquicio donde no me topase con ella, con mi pasado con el recuerdo de una promesa que ahora se no cumplí, pero todo es diferente esta vez estoy dispuesto a vengar tu muerte, te juro que Achavanov pagara por lo que te hizo-…al tomar la carta y releer el contenido de esta, fue como un viaje al pasado una terrible sensación de dejavu le llevo al momento en que al salir del hospital Shion le hacia entrega de aquella carta, al momento en que le informaba que los restos de la que fuera su compañera habían sido hallados.

Dayanne Reagans fue la segunda y ultima compañera de Milo Stravos, leal, fuerte, inteligente y audaz les llevo a ser un equipo incontenible a nivel profesional, aunque cabe mencionar que Dayanne también fue su compañera en otros aspectos.

Cuando Milo conoció a aquella mujer de cabellera azabache, mirar esmeraldino y cuerpo de infarto supo que ellos llegarían a ser más que buenos compañeros.

Lo que comenzó como un juego para ambos, dándole rienda suelta a la atracción que sentían se convirtió en algo difícil sobre todo cuando involucro sentimientos, Milo comenzó a tenerle un cariño y aprecio especial, y Dayanne se enamoro.

Esa incompatibilidad de sentimientos les llevo al desastre fue cuando Milo comprendió aquello de que jamás debes involucrarte con compañeros de trabajo, cuanto más si trabajan directamente contigo, como en su caso; a tal grado llego aquello que cuando les asignaron el caso de Achavanov que a la postre resultaría el ultimo, su descoordinación llego a tal que Milo resulto herido a punto de perder la vida.

Fue cuando la Agente Reagans después de estar llorando toda la noche en aquel cuarto de hospital donde el Escorpión yacía convaleciente, que llego a una determinación.

La idea de pedir su cambio era una que había acudido a su mente después de la ultima pelea que tuviese con su compañero, aun seguía en su mente claro si…salía viva.

Había decidido buscar a Achavanov y hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho a su compañero, y también el hombre que amaba.

Pronto vio sus frutos cuando recibió cierta información sobre el paradero de aquella rata, era conciente que aquello podía ser una trampa, de hecho era lo más probable pero poco le importaba con tal de hacer pagar a aquella rata rusa.

Y efectivamente resulto una trampa la agente Dayanne Reagans fue torturada, violada y asesinada brutalmente de una manera que causaba espanto y repulsión a quien se enteraba de ello, eso no quito que ella no se halla ido con las manos vacías ya que la responsable de que Andrei Achavanov utilizara un parche en su ojo izquierdo era precisamente ella, claro que el culpaba al escorpión de ello, y por eso lo responsabilizaba sin dejar pasar que torturar, violar y asesinar a la agente Reagans fue una de las mayores satisfacciones de toda su vida.

Lo que quedaron de sus restos fueron hallados calcinados a las orillas del río Michigan, solo las pruebas de ADN y una carta donde Achavanov admitía descaradamente el asesinato de la agente Reagans fue lo que confirmo que se trataba de ella, además de la carta que ella había dejado en resguardo de una de las personas de mayor confianza de la americana, un agente del FBI quien al enterarse de la muerte entrego aquella carta con instrucciones de que no fuese abierta por nadie que no fuese Milo Stravos…

_Mí querido Milo:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es por que estoy muerta, te preguntaras ¿Cómo lo se?, eso es por que significa que la pista que me dieron sobre Achavanov es falsa y resulto ser un trampa tal y como lo pienso._

_Entonces dirás ¿Por qué rayos la estoy siguiendo?, Por ti y no, no quiero que te responsabilices ya que no es tu culpa que de pronto me halla vuelto estupida y haga cosas sin sentido o tal vez si, de algún modo es tu culpa el ser como eres y que no halla podido evitar enamorarme de ti._

_Perdóname por ello no fue mi intención, ni tampoco la tuya pero no pude evitarlo me quieres si pero…la diferencia entre lo que sentimos es inmensa, no hay palabras para describirlo así que digamos que teníamos razón el amor nos hace estupidos, aunque debo admitir que es algo hermoso que te hace vulnerable, pero también contradictoriamente fuerte por la persona que amas._

_Por eso voy tras esa rata rusa como la bautizamos, por que no puedo dejar pasar indeme lo que te hizo que debo admitir, fue mi culpa de no haber estado enojada contigo y ser tan orgullosa no hubiese estado distraída, el infeliz no me hubiese atacado y tu…tu no hubieses tenido que exponer tu vida por mi causa te pido perdón por ello también, valla te debo muchas disculpas._

_Esta carta a parte de mis mil y un disculpas es también para agradecerte y expresarte que a pesar de todo fui feliz, mucho y no me arrepiento de nada, agradezco a la vida por haberme dado la dicha de trabajar con el mejor agente que he conocido, por tener como compañero a alguien admirado como tu, si te admiraba, te amaba y muchos otros sentimientos que fuiste capaz de despertar en mi._

_El haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar con todo y todo, pues eres un hombre increíble y un ser humano maravilloso, aunque lo dudes, te conozco y en estos momentos debes estar maldiciendo a Achavanov, a mi, a ti, al amor y todo lo que te venga a la mente, no lo hagas esto no es culpa de nadie, bueno si de esa rata pero se que la atraparas confío en ti, eres el mejor._

_No te cierres al amor no es tan malo como parece, espero que algún día tengas la dicha de conocer a alguien digno de ti, (digo no puede ser cualquiera jeje je), alguien con quien puedas compartir la dicha de amar y ser amado, eso debe ser maravilloso._

_Cuando encuentres a esa persona salúdala de mi parte, cuídale y dile que te cuide, por que si no yo vendré desde el mas allá y le Hare pagar si sufres por ella (el o lo que sea), dile que le envidio por lograr lo que yo no pude y no, no es reproche es solo que a quien tenga el privilegio de tener tu amor le envidiare, ahora que lo pienso que bueno que Mori o moriría de celos ¡jo! Soy bastante predecible._

_Dirás que esto mas que carta parece testamento, y de alguna forma es así, destrúyela si así lo deseas pero quiero que este sea mi legado, el legado de Dayanne Reagans una mujer que vivió, amo, y peleo con intensidad por sus convicciones, por aquello en lo que creía y amaba; estoy muerta por que así lo decidí pero no me arrepiento, lo hago por que te amo, y te cuidare donde quiera que este._

_Siempre tuya…Dayanne…_

Milo cerro aquella carta que le traía tantos viejos recuerdos y dolores, sabia que de algún modo aquella loca y testaruda mujer cumplía su promesa…-Donde quiera que estés espero que me ayudes no solo para salir avante de lo de Achavanov, si no también con Camus, ¿sabes? Se que si lo hubieses conocido te habría gustado, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor no, capaz que hubiese sido capaz de cumplir aquella amenaza que me hiciste y le habrías quemado je jeje-…sonrío mientras pasaba una mano por aquella lapida, y la imagen de su compañera, amiga y amante, llegaba a su cabeza…-cuídate, nos vemos pronto-…dijo despidiéndose, al tiempo en que se levantaba de aquel lugar y se iba con sus compañeros de misión, ninguno dijo nada tan solo le siguieron pensando cada uno en una cosa en común, no definitivamente enredarte con tu compañero no era buena idea, nada buena.

Esa misma tarde viajaron a Munich, Alemania donde "Jurguen Offenstranzz" tenia su centro de mando, a pesar de que Milo era una persona bastante dicharachera, en esta ocasión se mantenía bastante serio y alejado de sus compañeros aunque estos no eran precisamente muy sociables, de hecho eran bastante serios le recordaban a Camus.

Cuando recordaba al Frances un suspiro salía de sus labios sabia que las cosas con el pelirrojo no habían quedado en los mejores términos, sin embargo tenia claro una cosa, si salía vivo de esta no descansaría hasta tener de vuelta al galo en su vida, si tuviese que enamorarlo nuevamente.

La verdad es que la idea le agradaba de alguna forma durante el tiempo que estuvo con el la idea de que le engañaba, de que no lo amaba realmente a el si no a un ser creado, muchas veces le atormentaba ahora podía ser el mismo, Milo Stravos.

A pesar de no comunicarse mucho con sus compañeros pudo apreciar que había cierta tensión entre ellos, era extraño por un lado parecían no agradarse pero por el otro podía sentir una fuerte atracción entre ellos, le resultaba gracioso es difícil que te atraiga alguien que te desagrada tal vez lo que necesitaban era conocerse mas, el sabia lo mal que podía terminar el enredarte con tu compañero pero no todo tiene que terminar como lo suyo con Dayanne.

Al fin después de un largo viaje al fin se instalaron en un hotel de mediana categoría en Munich, trataron de no llamar demasiado la atención pero aun así sabían que Achavanov seguramente ya estaba enterado de su llegada.

No se trataba de una operación sorpresa a final de cuentas, solo que el ruso no sabría cuando ni como seria, sin contar que el escorpión tenia un AS bajo la manga, algo de lo que por supuesto solo el estaba al tanto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Llegaron-…informo el castaño a su jefe.

-bien, muy bien "mi querido" agente Stravos, te estaré esperando-…dijo el ruso quien sentía que ya tenia la victoria en la bolsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El galo estaba realmente enfurruñado no le agrada que le tuviesen encerrado en ese lugar era inaudito, se paseaba por el lugar como fiera enjaulada, y de algún modo así sentía.

La puerta de aquella habitación en la que le tenían confiscado se abrió dando paso al Secretario de Defensa, Dohko.

-¿Estas cómodo?-…pregunto en cuanto entro, el galo le respondió con una mirada asesina.

-De acuerdo, lamento que tengas que pasar por esto pero es necesario que te tengamos aquí es por tu seguridad además le prometí a Milo que nada te pasaría-

El galo resoplo antes de sentarse en el único mueble de aquel lugar…-¿Se han ido?-

-Si-

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada hasta que fue el mayor quien decidió con romper con aquel tedioso silencio…-No soy quien para meterme en este asunto pero…aprecio a Milo el hizo algo muy importante por mi, y por ello le guardo un gran cariño y quiero que sepas que jamás le había visto así con alguien, eres muy especial para el y de verdad ojala que todo esto no termine mal y que puedas darle una oportunidad-

-Tiene razón no es su asunto-…dijo de manera gélida, el mayor le miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír, y levantarse para salir…Camus se mordió el labio comenzaba a portarse como un chiquillo, o al menos es la impresión que tenia.

-Lo lamento no quise ser grosero es solo que…es difícil siento que me enamore de una mentira, una persona que no existe-

-Puede que halla sido así de algún modo pero puedo asegurarte que el Michael Wallace con el que viviste es el mismo Milo que conozco, el es como es y dudo que una identidad que le fue inventada le halla cambiado-

-¿Regresara?-…esa es la pregunta que había estado evitando, sabia que parte de su enfado era una mascara para no sentirse vulnerable, preocupado, sin importar como se llamase aquel hombre le preocupaba lo que le pudiese pasar.

Dohko pareció comprender lo que sucedía con el galo o al menos así lo creyó…-No lo se-…contesto con sinceridad…-Pero si conozco a Milo la mitad de lo que creo lo hará, además Andreatos y Fontanelli son de los mejores agentes con los que cuenta la CIA, sin a todos aquellos que les acompañaran en aquella difícil empresa…-Regresara-…dijo para darle confianza al galo, aunque sabia que era una forma de darse confianza a si mismo, si Milo Stravos fallaba que dios ampare al mundo por que Achavanov no se detendría ante nada para conseguir su ambición…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mantenerse en aquel lugar le relajaba, le permitía entrar en contacto con su espíritu y relajarse ante la importante y peligrosa misión que se cernía ante si, y también le permitía alejarse de aquel molesto pensamiento en el cual no quería ahondar mucho, un pensamiento que tenia como nombre Saga Andreatos.

Y como si de un conjuro se tratase aquel entraba por aquella puerta que conectaba al balcón de la habitación que los 3 agentes compartían.

-OH lo siento-…dijo el griego al percatarse de que su compañero estaba ahí.

-No te preocupes estaba por irme-…dijo el rubio e hizo amago de levantarse.

-No importa puedes quedarte, no me molesta tu presencia además creo que el balcón es lo suficientemente grande para los dos claro a menos que sea a ti a quien le moleste mi presencia-…dijo el de cabellos índigos al tiempo en que se recargaba del balcón, y observaba la imponente vista del sol alemán al ir a descansar y dar paso a la lumbrera nocturna.

El rubio estaba realmente impresionado, todo este tiempo si había una cosa que el heleno había dejado claro era que su presencia no era grata, o al menos es lo que siempre le hacia sentir aquel hombre que ahora sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía para después llevárselo a la boca en un acto que podía calificarse de ¿Sensual? No, solo era su imaginación.

También tenia que reconocer muy a su pesar aquella revelación había resultado mas que grata, sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar todos aquellos "malos" pensamientos, y decidió saciar su curiosidad…-¿Pensé que no te agradaba?-…pregunto, el griego voltea verle con aquellas profundas orbes esmeraldinas por escasos segundos que al rubio le parecieron mas que eso.

-No, lamento si te di esa impresión es solo que…no me agradaba la idea de que reemplazaras a Kanon-

-Tu antiguo compañero-…dijo el rubio supuso que ese "Kanon" era una persona importante para el griego ya que por la forma en que lo menciono lo supuso así.

-Ah ya veo-

-Me niego a creer que no se recuperara se que puede llegar a ser desesperante-…dijo con una sonrisa como rememorando viejos recuerdos…-pero se que se recuperara-…¡aja! lo sabia debía ser alguien importante tal vez eran mas que compañeros, idiota y el que llego a pensar que le gustaba al griego.

-Espero que Kanon se recupere, si me disculpas estoy cansado-…dijo para después levantarse e irse, el heleno le miro perplejo y el que había intentado acercarse a el y conocerle mejor no cabía duda que jamás lograría entender a aquel rubio.

-Deberías decirle que te gusta-…escucho que alguien hablaba a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño brinco ¿En que momento había llegado el escorpión ahí?.

-Milo no te vi llegar-

-Lo se, y llevo mucho tiempo aquí tampoco Shaka noto mi presencia es una de mis especialidades pasar desapercibido-

-Ah-

-Te decía que deberías decirle que te gusta-

-No se de que hablas-

-jajaja por supuesto que lo sabes-

-No creo que sea buena idea enredarse con un compañero, no es muy sano-

-Tienes razón pero no siempre tiene que resultar mal, además como alguien me dijo no es bueno arrepentirse de lo que haces nada es peor que arrepentirte de lo que pudiste y no hiciste, deberían intentarlo-

-Pero no parezco agradarle mucho-

-Jajaja ¿Bromeas?, le gustas tanto como el a ti-

-No es la percepción que tengo, por ejemplo ahorita quise entablar una conversación agradable y salio huyendo como si tuviera la peste-

-Ah no cabe duda les falta mucho por aprender-…dijo el griego y se alejo riéndose ante esto el otrora heleno frunció el ceño, ¡Ja!, como si Stravos estuviera tan viejo tan solo era unos años mayor que el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día había llegado los tres agentes se preparaban para su gran entrada, serian apoyados por algunos otros policías y agentes, que habían viajado desde los USA, además de algunos que la policía Alemana les había prestado.

Llegaron a la enorme mansión que fungía como centro de mando de Achavanov, los demás policías estaba dispersos en áreas estratégicas, Milo se había pasado la noche en vela con sus compañeros armando la estrategia que llevarían a cabo a decir verdad debían reconocer que era un genio en ese sentido aunque los otros dos no se quedaban atrás, cada uno aportando un punto de vista inteligente.

-Será mejor que se queden aquí-…dijo Stravos señalando la entrada…-Yo entrare por la parte trasera-

-¿Solo?, estas loco-…dijo Saga en un murmullo.

-No, debo hacerlo además ustedes dos cubrirán mejor aquí recuerden que Achavanov no esta solo su hijo, y Robertson están con el-

-¿El Vicepresidente se arriesgo a venir?-

-Si, me entere que tuvo una "emergencia familiar", y dejo el país de emergencia seguramente transbordo, al el le conviene tanto como Achavanov que yo muera y seguramente querrá presenciar eso-…dijo con sorna el escorpión, Shaka y Saga se miraron entre si no estaban muy de acuerdo pero decidieron dejar al escorpión ir, nadie estaba mas ansioso en atrapar a Achavanov como el.

-De acuerdo-…dijo Shaka, te esperaremos aquí.

-Si, tengan cuidado-

Los tres se separaron Andreatos y Fontanelli vieron como el heleno se alejaba…-¿Crees que estará bien?-…pregunto el de cabellos índigos.

-Algo me dice que si-…contesto el rubio.

El otro tan solo se limito a asentir mientras tomaban posiciones listos para que empezara la acción.

Las cosas parecían salir muy bien para los agentes, demasiado pensaba Milo para si y es que habían logrado someter a los secuaces de la rata rusa, y desmantelar sus laboratorios pero Milo sabia que el ruso debía tener algo entre manos.

Por eso cuando entro a aquella mansión lo hizo con suma cautela, hasta que finalmente se topo con el…

-Que alegría volverte a verte querido Agente Stravos-…dijo una voz que a pesar del tiempo Milo no olvidaría jamás.

E rubio volteo lentamente para toparse con su Némesis, este estaba en silla de ruedas Milo debía reconocer que se hallaba sorprendido aunque el ruso no parecía demasiado afectado todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y aun así parecía sonreír victorioso.

-No puedo decir lo mismo-…contesto el griego.

-Jajaja bueno que puedo decir, ¿pareces sorprendido?, ¿no esperabas encontrarme así verdad?-

El griego negó…-Bueno deberías sentirte complacido este es el resultado de nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento, aunque debo decir que lamento que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti-

-Ríndete de una vez, no tienes escapatoria tus planes se han venido abajo hemos dado un golpe certero a tus maquiavélicos planes-

-Puede que tengas razón pero me extraña que con lo inteligente que eres no sepas que yo no me rindo tan fácilmente-

-¡Lo sabia rata asquerosa! Que tienes entre manos-

-Jajajajajajaja bueno para empezar me gustaría que tiraras esa pistola que tienes en tus manos, y después que le dijeras a los agentes que están afuera que se retiren de este lugar para que pueda irme-

-Estas demente si crees que hare algo así, ¿Por qué habría de obedecerte?-

-Muy simple por que de lo contrario volare este lugar-

-Si lo haces tu también morirás-

-Todo sea por un ideal-…dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿A que te refieres?, acaso tu…-…dijo el griego mientras abría los ojos con horror.

-¡Bingo!-…musito el ruso con una sonrisa mordaz…-Siempre supe que no había que subestimarte eres muy inteligente-

-Maldito infeliz-

-Jajajaja la verdad es que el que destruyeran o no mi laboratorio no me preocupaba mucho ya que al fin pude lograr mi sueño crear a "Troya", tu como buen griego debes saber lo que eso significa-

-Un virus…-…musito el heleno.

-¡Exacto!, un punto mas para ti Escorpión valla que eres astuto, Troya es el virus mas mortal que pueda existir, logre crear la cantidad necesaria para que si este lugar llega a explotar el virus se propague no solo aquí en Munich, ya que en cuanto mis aliados en las ciudades mas importantes del mundo se enteren de mi "caída" se encargaran de detonar las que prepare especialmente como regalo a cada ciudad, podrían detonarlas en parques, centros comerciales, escuelas, ¡imagínate hay tantas posibilidades!-…el ruso hablaba y lo hacia con tal jubilo que Milo podría jurar que el desgraciado estaba disfrutando como si estuviera presenciando el espectáculo.

-así que mi querido escorpión por que no bajas tu pistola y sostenemos una charla animosamente-…Milo tuvo que bajar la pistola, no bien la había bajado cuando un balazo atravesó una de sus piernas haciéndole gritar de dolor…-Esto es por la pierna que perdí por tu culpa-…dijo con furia, después otro balazo impacto ahora en el brazo izquierdo del griego…-Y Este es por mi brazo-…Milo le miro y observo que el hombre tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción…-Tranquilo escorpión que esto a penas comienza-…el heleno supo al ver el rostro del ruso que así era…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga y Shaka preocupados de no tener señal de Stravos pese a las buenas noticias sobre la caída de los almacenes y laboratorios del ruso decidieron entrar a la mansión, lo extraño es que a todos los hombre que trabajaban para Achavanov se rendían fácilmente, eso no hacia otra cosa mas que prender las señales de alerta de Fontanelli, para Shaka algo extraño sucedía en aquel lugar.

William Robertson se escabullía del lugar trataba de pasar desapercibido y aquellos a los que encontraba les asesinaba, de pronto ante si pudo ver a dos de los agentes de la CIA los reconoció ya que les había visto un par de veces, el que mejor se ajustaba a su mira era el peliañil no lo pensó dos veces antes de apuntar a la espalda de Saga Andreatos estaba seguro que esos dos estaban al tanto de su participación y de quedar vivos el estaría perdido, así que ajusto la mirilla de su pistola y…disparo…

Shaka no se explicaba como lo supo pero lo supo, su compañero estaba en peligro a duras penas logro empujar a su compañero a un lado recibiendo de lleno el impacto que iba dirigido al griego, Saga solo sintió un empujón para después ver desde el suelo con espanto como su compañero era herido, el culpable se encontraba escondido Saga logro apreciar la silueta del Vicepresidente que al ver sus planes fallados, había decidido huir pero Andreatos fue mas rápido y logro darle un tiro en la pierna antes de que este escapara, el disparo alerto a algunos policías que acudieron a su auxilio…-Llévenselo-…sentenció el peliañil, para después fijar su atención en su herido compañero.

-Shaka yo…-

-¿Estas bien?-…pregunto el rubio, el peliañil solo asintió por toda respuesta estaba conmocionado jamás imagino Shaka fuese capaz de algo semejante por el…-Me alegra-…dijo sonriendo débilmente.

-No hables, pronto te recuperas-…el griego sentía que comenzaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta…-Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver por que tarda tanto Milo y después…-

-No, por favor no te vallas quédate conmigo-

-Pero yo…de acuerdo-…dijo el griego solo esperaba que las cosas con Stravos estuviesen resultando bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Ruso se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el griego que se encontraba hincado en el suelo, se sentía impotente el Ruso le tomo por el pelo halándolo para tener el rostro a su alcance, después lo soltó para con esa misma mano sostener un filoso cuchillo, el cual acercaba peligrosamente al atractivo rostro griego…-No sabes cuanto he soñado con este momento, poder deformar este maldito rostro que tanto detesto será todo un placer-…dijo el Ruso regodeándose, Milo solo pudo ver como el cuchillo se acercaba cada vez mas a su ojo, entonces un sonidito proveniente de un localizador que el griego tenia en la cintura le alerto.

Milo aprovecho el desconcierto del Ruso para tirarle el cuchillo y aventarse al suelo, para despues tomar su pistola y ponerla en la cabeza de Achavanov…-Estas loco, esto lo pagaras caro infeliz, ¡Nicolai, Nicolai!-…comenzó a gritar el Ruso pero su vástago no le escuchaba.

El heleno solo esbozo una sonrisa…-¿Por qué sonríes?-…pregunto el Ruso.

Su respuesta llego cuando un inconciente Nicolai era llevado por Aioria el León…-Tu-…musito incrédulo el Ruso en cuanto le vio…-Pero como…-

-Aioria Karisteas es un eficiente agente de la CIA-

-Eso es imposible el trabaja para mi desde…-

-¿Recuerdas cuando fue que entro a trabajar para ti?-…Demonios pensó el ruso.

-¡Me hubiese dado cuenta!, además la ultima vez que te vio te disparo-

-Es muy profesional no me extraña yo lo entrene-…dijo con una sonrisa socarrona el griego.

-¡Malditos!, pero no todo esta perdido mis hombres explotaran las bombas-

El rubio miro al castaño…-Todas las bombas están a resguardo señor, en estos momentos deben estar viajando rumbo a Washington-…dijo el castaño.

-¿decías?-…dijo el rubio disfrutando de aquel momento como nunca, al fin la rata Rusa estaba a sus pies.

Milo y Aioria estaba por transportarlo bajo custodia sin embargo el Ruso no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, de un movimiento lanzo un cuchillo hacia el castaño, al tiempo en que tomaba su pistola y se disponía a disparar hacia su pesadilla griega, Milo rodó por el suelo evitando el impacto para acto seguido levantar su arma y dejar un certero tiro en la cabeza del Ruso…ambos agentes se acercaron para comprobar que Achavanov estuviera muerto, el castaño fue quien puso un dedo para sentir el pulso del ruso negó con la cabeza indicándole a Milo que Andrei Achavanov era a partir de ahora un punto muerto en su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para así poder acostumbrarlos a la luz, fijo su atención en el blanco cuarto de hospital, no recordaba como es que había llegado ahí sin embargo lo que realmente llamaba su atención en aquel lugar era la cabellera indiga de aquel que dormía a un lado de su cama sonrío…¿Se habría quedado ahí todo este tiempo?, no lo sabia pero tenerle ahí le agradaba mucho.

El griego comenzó a moverse hasta despertar, sus orbes esmeraldinas enfocaron al joven rubio que estaba postrado en aquella cama le alegro que despertase al fin…-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Mejor, gracias…¿Has estado todo este tiempo aquí?-

-Si-…el griego medito por unos segundos como elaborar aquella pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde que estuviesen en Munich…-Dime una cosa Shaka ¿Por qué…me…Por que te interpusiste?-

-Por que me nació hacerlo-

-Si pero ¿Por qué? Es decir yo no te agrado-

-En eso esta equivocado si me agradas es solo que se que yo no te agrado de la misma manera que…tu a mi-…el rubio se sonrojo ligeramente y es que sentía que se estaba confesando y de algún modo así era.

-Tu también me gustas Shaka-…dijo el griego comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que su compañero se refería y expresando lo que el mismo sentía.

-Si pero…se que tienes a alguien mas-…dijo a su pesar algo entristecido el rubio.

-¿Yo?-…pregunto incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

-Si o me vas a negar que tu ex compañero Kanon no es alguien especial para ti-…dijo con cierto tono de celos en su voz.

El griego tuvo que echarse a reír ante lo que escuchaba…-Jajajaja Crees que Kanon y yo… jajá jajá-

-No le veo la gracia-…dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que jajaja, por supuesto que Kanon es alguien especial para mi y lo quiero demasiado-

-¿Ves?-

-Si, y es normal puesto que es mi gemelo-

-Es tu…-…no pudo terminar la frase ante la sorpresa que aquella revelación le trajo, era su gemelo y el que pensaba que eran amantes…-Valla-

-Kanon Andreatos es mi hermano gemelo, el resulto herido en la ultima misión que tuvimos juntos sin embargo al regresar de Munich me entere que despertó del coma en el que se había sumido-

-Dios debes pensar que soy un tonto, lo siento tanto-…Shaka podría jurar que su rostro estaba completamente rojo debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

Por su parte al griego le parecía divertida la reacción del Rubio, todavía no tenían nada y ya le estaba celando, aunque debía reconocer que se veía adorable sonrojado tal vez Milo tenia razón y no tenían por que terminar mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus heridas no fueron tan graves como se pensaba en un principio, sin embargo la razón por la que aun se encontraba en aquel lugar era por que simplemente no sabia que seria de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Volver a ser Michael Wallace estaba descartado por completo, no sabia si el rumor de que estaba vivo se había regado como pólvora pero era obvio que aquella ya no era una identidad segura… ¿regresar a ser Milo Stravos?, la idea resultaba demasiado tentadora al fin dejaría de mentir y eso le agradaba en demasía, sin embargo aun había un asunto zanjado que mientras no se resolviera no le dejaría en paz, y ese asunto tenia nombre y rostro uno muy hermoso por cierto…Camus Chandonne.

El pelirrojo que en estos momentos ingresaba por aquella puerta, se miraron por unos segundos que al griego se le antojaron horas…-veo que estas mejor-

-Si ya sabes hierba mala nunca muere-

Ambos se sonrieron…-Camus yo…-…el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-No por favor no digas nada, todo este tiempo me sirvió para pensar entiendo tus razones pero debes saber que no es fácil para mi asimilar esto-

-Lo se, y lo entiendo-

-Necesito que me des un tiempo para pensar-

Se sintió como si estuviesen terminando pero el no se daría por vencido, si tiempo quería el galo eso le daría el que fuera necesario…-De acuerdo, solo quiero que tengas clara una cosa…Te amo-

El galo no se sintió capaz de responder y después de sonreír salio de aquel lugar, mas Milo no se desmorono ya que te tenia clara una cosa recuperaría a Camus, como que se llamaba Milo Stravos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo entro a su nueva oficina seria el agente Stravos de nuevo, sin embargo ahora se haría cargo de una de las sedes de la CIA mas específicamente New York, claro volvería debes en cuando a la acción para no oxidarse.

Una de sus nuevas funciones correspondía en entrenar equipos de jóvenes promesas, después del éxito no solo con Aioria, si no otros agentes que el había entrenado en aquel entonces, que estaba conformado por Aioros hermano de Aioria, Shura, Mu, Adrodita, Danilo, Aldebaran, y algunos otros chicos que ahora también formarían parte de los agentes que estarían a su cargo.

-¿Te agrada tu nueva oficina?-…pregunto el director general de la CIA Shion Somers.

-mmm... no esta mal pero debo hacer algunos retoques-

Ambos rieron…-me alegra tenerte de vuelta muchacho-

-A mi también me da gusto regresar-

-Bien en lo que tomas posesión de tu nuevo puesto, que te parece si se te asigna un caso común ya sabes para que te desempolves-

-¿Un caso común?-…dijo el griego enarcando una ceja.

-Si un asesinato-

-¿No eso es jurisdicción de la policía local?-

-Lo es, pero bueno ¿no me digas que ya no recuerdas como resolver un simple crimen?-

-por supuesto que lo recuerdo pero…-

-Vamos no seas roñoso y ve, necesito que te entrevistes con el forense encargado del caso toma-…dijo lanzándole una tarjeta que el heleno tomo en el aire…-ahí están los datos del forense con quien te tienes que entrevistar, suerte-…dijo y salio del lugar.

El griego observo la tarjeta que tenia en sus manos sonrío…-maldito viejo sonsacador-…dijo para si.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus terminaba los informes de su ultima autopsia, había sido una chica de 17 años que fue violada y asesinada, debido a las evidencias el sospechaba del hermano sin embargo no podía adelantarse, esperaba al detective que estaría a cargo del caso.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo alerto, al voltear se topo con un sexy agente rubio que le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que también conocía, quiso sonreír pero reprimió el impulso.

-¿Eres el detective a cargo?-…pregunto por todo saludo con un deje de incredulidad según se había enterado Milo asumiría un puesto importante.

-Si, ya sabes mis jefes quisieron que me desempolvara-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y bien que tienes?-

-La chica fue violada y asesinada, por los resultados alojados la hora de muerte fue a las 7:00 pm según se, se había visto con sus amigas estas dejaron de verla a las 6:30-

-Si el hermano debía recogerla pero se atraso, cuando llego al lugar ella estaba muerta-

-Tengo cierta evidencia que indica que quien la ataco compartía el mismo ADN con ella-

-Eso significa que el hermano es el asesino-

-Tu también lo dedujiste-

El griego asintió…-bien debo hacer los informes correspondientes para apresar al chico-

-En un momento te entrego mi informe-…dijo el pelirrojo para darse vuelta y terminar lo que tenia en la PC, frente a el.

No fue conciente de la cercanía del griego hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de este en su cuello…-Milo-…dijo.

-mmm...mi nombre salido de tus labios suena magnifico-…el pelirrojo se estremeció, ¿es que ese nombre era capaz de seguir provocando esas reacciones tan intensas en el?

-Milo te dije que…-

-Si que necesitabas tiempo y yo te dije que te lo daría, estoy aquí por trabajo pero…bueno no puedo evitarlo te extraño-…dijo enredando un mecho pelirrojo entre sus dedos…-que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo-

-¿Comenzar?-

-Mucho gusto Dr. Chandonne soy el agente Milo Stravos y es un placer conocerle-…dijo extendiendo su mano.

El pelirrojo sonrío, sonrío por que sabia que sin importar si aquel hombre era rubio o de cabello negro, si tenia lo ojos azules o grises, y se llamase como se llamase era el hombre que amaba, y amaría por el resto de su vida.

Por su parte el griego ensancho su sonrisa ya que sabia que pese a todo el y Camus estarían bien, mas que bien.

_**FIN…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valla al fin, jajaja esto si que fue maratonico pero bueno terminado y a la orden espero que les halla agradado el final queda abierto pero…bueno me agrado que quedara asi, sin mas me despido…dejen coment…

Umi


End file.
